


4 Days, 3 Nights

by Maria_Metal_Darkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reyux, Romance, Smut, There are plotholes but this was made for fun, Touch-Starved, a bit of humor, vulgar languange but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Metal_Darkness/pseuds/Maria_Metal_Darkness
Summary: As Snoke and Kylo Ren are dead, Hux steps up to the role of the Supreme Leader. His goal is to crush the remaining of the Resistance using the information he believes will obtain from imprisoned Rey. After playing cat and mouse with her though, its hard to tell who or what is crushed..





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written for fun. I am a major Reylo fan but if I were to pair Rey with someone else it would definately had to be Hux.  
> He is handsome and dysfunctional and Rey has a talent in fixing broken things. I hope you like it and even get to smile a bit.

Hux had made his dream come true. He was now the Supreme Leader.

It had however taken a different turn of events becoming one, than what he actually believed. As Snoke and Kylo Ren died when the Resistance star cruiser Raddus collided with the Supremacy the only logical and viable solution for the First Order would be him stepping up to leadership.

And there he was, having the galaxy in his hands needing just to crash the remainder of the Resistance down. He had no concerns about it. The Resistance with its current numbers was just a minor nuisance. He already had imprisoned one of their most valuable members. That young Jedi, had been found unconscious but well, in the remnants of the Supremacy and Hux had ordered for her to be taken to the Finalizer and be held there in a maximum-security cell in order to be interrogated. Since the scavenger had fled from the hands of the First Order before he knew, they had to be extra careful. Only droids took her food and the password locks on all the gates of that level changed every 5 minutes. 

He had taken his time in seeing her, but now he had decided it was the right moment.

The turbo lift took him at the prison floor but he had to walk a few more stairs down to reach that specifically secluded cell. The girl who portraited a dreadful menace to the First Order was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, thinking over a blank stare into nothingness.

Hux entered and crossed the central hallway reaching the point of standing just in front of her glass prison cell.  Rey sensed him but did not move a muscle.

“Leave us” Hux commanded.  

His senior guard intervened to express his concern over the dismissal.

“Sir, the prisoner is wearing cuffs in both hands and legs but she is still highly dangerous. Are you certain you do not wish your guard to remain?”

Hux gave him a stare of irritation along with overconfidence.

“Leave us” he repeated slowly and intensely and all droids and guards left the room in a rush.

Hux stood near the scavenger and studied her posture and appearance.

She seemed exhausted.

“You don’t look that intimidating anymore, do you?” He finally said sarcastically.

“Give me my lightsaber and I ‘ll show you some intimidation, if you like”

Rey had gone through some pretty scary stuff to feel threatened by Hux. He might have ascended to Supreme Leader now and might have even been well known for his past cruel almost inhuman actions but she couldn’t bring herself to feel any more fear than what she got already. Plus, he was not a force sensitive and the thought was way relieving.

“Oh, that one? I think I ‘ll keep it for now, if you don’t mind” he replied with a grin.

Rey suddenly got intrigued and looked at his side initially with consideration, then preoccupation and finally searching… he couldn’t have. He couldn’t be so foolish to bring it along, but apparently, he did.

She smiled. The idiot was holding her sabre underneath his coat.

Not only wasn’t he a force sensitive but wouldn’t understand how Force worked either.

“You are going to tell me, where the Resistance is hiding and I promise you, you will have earned yourself a swift death”.

His bargain proposal was greeted with a great burst of laughter from Rey’s behalf, making him frown and stiffen.

“I am not into talking”, she claimed in a derisive tone. 

“Therefore, I am not going to speak to you about the Resistance or anything related for that matter”

“But…since you ‘ve got something that belongs to me, we might just talk about that, _OR_ … you might just hand it to me and spare the talking”.

And with these words Rey lifted her hand and called for the lightsaber underneath his coat.  Her wearing cuffs felt quite restricting but didn’t stop the call from being effective and strong, thus having the lightsaber drifting from his inner pocket, going through the slot for her food tray and landing on her hand. She instantly activated the sabre and with a flip she slashed her cuffs. If she wanted to escape, she knew she had to be fast and careful. Raising her hand again, she mildly force choked the former General so that he wouldn’t request for help, bringing him against her prison glass wall.

Hux felt helpless and stupid. His overconfidence had become his demise and now all his actions were patronized by her will.

The worst was that he knew what was going to happen, she made his hand stretch over the electronic panel and as the optical unit scanned his palm, the door cell flew open.

Rey had already crushed the cuffs from her legs and walked out her cell with vigilance.

“Silence dear, ok?” and when he nodded she released the hold of his neck.

“Let’s take a walk, shall we? You are getting me to the take-off hangar and you ‘ll be finding me a nice ship to leave this shithole”.

“You wish” Hux responded but she paid no attention.

Rey took away his blaster and searched him for any more weapons but he had none.

“Just how far do you think you are going to go?” Hux said mockingly.

“And by the way, how do you think this is going to happen for starters? Let’s suppose I take you to the hangar under the threat of your weapon. And let’s suppose that you even get to have one ship. If you actually believe you can go that easily, you have to be enormously naive”.

He was right.

She wasn’t going to get anywhere by simply sticking a gun up his back. The minute he let go of him they would shoot or capture her. She could of course stun him and try her luck alone but the passwords on the gates changed far too often to be able to bypass them. She needed him to grant access to all doors.

There was another alternative, she could take him as a hostage with her, but then she would either have to get rid of him on a planet somewhere or take him to the Resistance. That is if she could evade the squadron that would follow her, while within the ship the red head man would make her life miserable.   

That didn’t seem like a good plan. Fuck.

 “Take me to your chambers” she finally commanded and Hux frowned again with surprise.

“And don’t do anything stupid along the way, cause I can break that fragile neck of yours in a split second. Do we have an understanding?”

Hux nodded again angrily but submissively.

Rey managed to hide the hilt of her laser sword and his blaster under her worn-out tunic and walked exactly behind him, letting him lead the way.

The moment they reached his guard, Rey closed in and whispered in his ear again.

“Remember what we ‘ve said”.

The guards were shocked to see Rey walk beside the Supreme Leader but remained still when Hux barked,

“I don’t need an escort” and moved along.

The rest of the route was rather smooth and nobody even laid eyes on the Supreme Leader and his follower concerning their whereabouts.

When they reached his chambers, Hux raised again his palm for scanning, the door opened and both him and his unexpected-uninvited guest walked in.

The room was quite dark and gloomy but at least it had windows. The First Order’s ship had landed on a planet with lots of greenery. Rey could discern a sparse forest just a couple of hundred meters away and that made her excited. Looking out the window seemed enchanting but she had other things to do first. She turned back to Hux.

“All Leaders have secure lines, show me yours” she commanded him.

Hux did not move or say anything. He had now started to understand where this was going.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” She asked humorlessly, taking out his blaster from her tunic and placing it on a table beside her pretentiously.

Having no other alternative Hux paced through the second smaller room which seemed to be his home office. He pressed a button and a communication panel was revealed.

Rey rushed to sit in front of the system, eager to make contact.

“This is Rey of Jakku calling from a secure line from aboard the Finalizer, do you copy?”

She waited a few seconds but no response came. She tried again unsuccessfully and turned on to Hux suspiciously.

“Is this thing working or are you playing tricks on me?”

“This is working perfectly fine, now to why your precious Resistance is not responding I cannot answer”. He seemed quite content with his answer and himself. Rey felt like smacking him.

She sent another distress signal to the location of the Resistance’s last spot along with the Falcon’s. Maybe she would be luckier with the Wookie.

After that she realized there wasn’t much to be done. She just had to sit and wait.

She looked out the window again. It was getting dark and it had begun to mist lightly. From a different angle the glass showed her, her reflection. Her image was awful. Disheveled and greasy hair, tired face, worn and dirty clothes. 

 “I need to take a bath”, she announced.

Hux had taken the initiative to sit in one of the chairs of the room and Rey had not objected.

“You are coming with me in the refresher”, she added.

“What?”

“I really need to take a bath and I definately can’t let you unattended”

“So am I going to watch you taking a bath? Is this what you’ re are telling me?” Hux sounded somewhat startled and awkward.

“No, you are not going to watch me bathe, you will just be standing beside me, facing the wall”

“And please keep in mind that I can immobilize you any moment given, in case you get any ideas”.

“Well, I think I got that the first time you told me”, Hux spat out bitterly.

“Good, then...”

“Come” and by these words Rey headed to the refresher and started to take off her clothes.

Hux followed but didn’t face the wall right away. He found himself frozen over her beginning to undress by removing her belt, peeling her arm wraps off and then stripping off her tunic.

“Turn around, please” she said but her tone was not that condescending anymore.

He obeyed.

Merely seconds later the sound of the impetuous flow of water was filling the room.

Rey took his soap and shampoo.

 _“Great”_ , she thought

_“Now I am going to smell like the Majesty’s ass”._

By the way, as she noted, her Majesty’s ass was still facing the wall unamused and after all that waiting he might as well have mapped the wallpaper designs.

 _“Whatever, better than the previous stench”_ she decided and rinsing the last traces of foam off her, she wrapped a towel around her body. His towel.

“You can turn around, I am done” she said and collected her worn out clothes on her left hand with a sense of discomfort. She knew she couldn’t wear those again, they were dirty and smelly and worn.

As soon as Hux, turned around they found themselves staring at each other. The scavenger had claimed his things in such a natural manner he almost found it outrageous.

Rey on the other hand was studying his figure in a more detailed way.

“You are thin” she concluded.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he said abruptly, as if she had insulted him.

“That means that your clothes might actually fit me” she replied, stepping out of the refresher and reaching out for his closet.

Hux was beginning to lose it.

“You can’t actually want to wear my clothes!”

“Why not? They surely are cleaner than mine” she opposed.

His closet was huge filled with all kinds of soldier outfits, boots and hats all placed in a neat, disciplined order. All black, of course...

“I like the variety of colors, you ‘ve got” Rey noted sarcastically and picked randomly one black shirt”.

“No! Not this one”, Hux almost screamed.

“Why? Can you tell the difference from the others?” to Rey they all seemed identical.

He gave her a lethal look and Rey handed the shirt back to him before he could have a stroke.

“Here”, she said

“Now give me something I can wear, I don’t want to go over your wardrobe”.

Hux groaned and after examining the contents of one of his drawers he gave her a long-sleeved blouse and a pair of casual pants.

Rey was content.

“That seems to be ok, she muttered, now what about some underwear?”

Hux may have survived the stroke but was definitely having a heart attack now. That girl had been mocking his very existence as a Supreme Leader.

He turned to look her again in exasperation but Rey ignored him.

Resigned he searched again the contents of another drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and loathing to hand it over to her, he put it on the bed instead.

Rey took the pair of boxers on her hands and examined it, it was black (what a surprise?) with the sixteen-rayed symbol inscribed within a hexagon on the crotch.

Could you believe this guy? He even had the First Order emblem posing in front of his dick.

Rey suppressed a hysterical laughter and took the clothes ordering him to face the wall again.

The blouse was an instant perfect fit, the underwear however kept falling off.

“You are thin, but not _that_ thin” she thought aloud.

“This will not do…”  and after a dozen of failed attempts to keep it in place she finally gave up.

“What the hell, no underwear it is” she decided and tossing it aside she pulled only the offered pants up.

Hux thought his clothes were definitely defiled.

The blouse now had breast stretch marks and the pants…

He made a rigorous effort to forget that she wore no underwear. 

When all this charade was over, he would discard those clothes _(or maybe keep them as souvenirs?_ An inner voice teased him).

He may not have been told to do so but he turned around and inspected her. She was all dressed in black in his own clothes and that did something to him. He didn’t know what exactly though.

Rey had been combing her hair for some time, sitting on his bed, scattering droplets of wetness around. He didn’t like the mess she was creating. He was a man of order and neatness and she didn’t seem nothing like it.

He must have been gazing at her with that thought, cause she turned to him with an expression of question.

“What?”

 Her hair was now dry, waving slightly curly, the color of chocolate making contrast with her playful hazel eyes.

 “Nothing” he replied. He was certain that any appeal to respect his things or his personal chambers would go disregarded, so he wouldn’t get into trouble mentioning it.

“Let’s go to the study” she suggested and he followed her unwillingly.

No reply from the Resistance yet. Rey swallowed nervously but lost no hope. She looked again out of the window as if she were one step closer to her freedom.

It was late night in that planet and there were countless stars over the sky.

“Let’s eat something, I am starving”

“Instruct a droid to bring some food and keep it short and concise” she warned.

He was made to carry out orders at a point as a leader he had started to forget what it was like.

He hated it. He hated her.

Hux’s eyes _wandered_ restlessly around the room. He remembered that the last time he had seen his blaster, she had put it on the table. However, now it seemed nowhere to be found. He would get a chance at some point he promised himself. Sometime soon.

He ordered dinner for two people, hoping that this would not go unnoticed although a Supreme Leader could order food for 222 people without having to justify himself.

Once the meal was brought to them, they ate without further interaction to Hux’s relief.  

“Go ahead and sleep if you like” she proposed.

“And you?”

“I can’t sleep of course, I ‘ve got your Highness to watch over”.

“Sometime you will eventually sleep and then… you will regret all of this…I ‘ll make sure of it scavenger” he threatened.

Hux had crossed his arms taking a superiority expression to strengthen his point. 

“Dream on, I will have fled by that time” Rey sighed not bothered.

He didn’t need to insist on it, it was a perfectly logical assumption. He only needed to wait until she fell asleep and he would gain the upper hand.

Hux made his way to the bed and sitting on the side he begun to take his boots off.

Rey on the other hand headed to review again the communication system as if anything could have changed in the few minutes she had formerly checked.  

Still no reply.

“ _Patience,_ she told herself, _they will contact eventually”._

Hux laid now on the bed, eyes closed.

Rey envied him, she wanted so much to do the same. Even a couple of hours decent sleep would have been a godsent gift. She should at least get some rest. She silently approached him and laid on the bed beside him. Hux felt the mattress suppressed by her weight on the other side of the bed and opened his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Resting”

“On my bed?”

“Do you see any other bed around here?”

There was a couch, but it was in study. She wasn’t going in the study.

Hux was in no mood for further confrontation over the matter. If they were going to share his bed, it would be fine as long as they wouldn’t touch. Thankfully, the bed was quite large for unfortunate “encounters”. He closed his eyes again and realized that he had never shared his bed before with someone apart from his cat.

That is absurd he scolded himself, it can’t have been that he had spent half of his life with a “partner” who meowed. But then again, he remembered that his love for vaporizing planets, creating death stars and bombing opponents had been grave and must have consumed him a little bit. Or maybe all of him.

Rey had been lost with her thoughts too. Now that he was seemingly sleeping she was able to observe the obnoxious Supreme Leader more closely.

Why did he need to be so beautiful?

Why couldn’t he have crooked teeth, a squashed nose or even a handlebar ridiculous moustache? That would be enough to put her off.

She had met plenty of scum bugs back in Jakku with grotesque characteristics, they were making deals and bargains with the Hutts, deals no one wanted to know about. Their image would be absolutely fit for a Leader of the First Order, matching inner and outer appearance and behavior.

But this was clearly not the case here.

This one had fine-white-delicate skin, exquisite green eyes and gorgeous pale pink lips which one (her?) would love to kiss sucking the air out of his lungs.

Totally unacceptable.                                  

She needed to escape and she would. Besides, she had done it before, all she needed was a good plan and she would be home again. That word warmed her heart.

Home.


	2. Day 2

“Communicate with someone, I want to see that this line works”.

Rey was beginning to lose her temper when the new day came, with her distress call not yet answered by the Resistance. She had been considering a number of reasons why but first of all, she needed to know that the line was functioning and Hux wasn’t playing games with her.

“Go ahead” she persisted and Hux clearly understood that her patience was wearing thin.

 Standing in front of the communication panel he pressed all the necessary buttons before he sent his signal,

 “This is the Supreme Leader requesting a full report on the production growth and performance of our mines on Horea Atris”.

It was no more than a couple of minutes that information begun to appear on the monitor and Hux’s personal data ringed notifying for the update.

“Happy now?” he asked in a cynical tone but Rey was far from happy to reply.

The line was working, of that she was sure now. Maybe then they either hadn’t picked up the message for some reason, or they couldn’t reply, or didn’t want to… She had to consider what her next steps would be and time was not on her side.

“Let’s have breakfast”, she decided. Maybe with a full stomach she could think things through.

Hux was leaning on the wall, crossing his arms once again with a stern but yet ironic look on his face.

“At your command, my lady”

He was mocking her and she was beginning to get pissed. Rey understood that his ego had been severely bruised since he was ordered quite constantly but she wouldn’t take being taunted by her captive.

“The comments are not necessary, Hux”

Her voice was rough and angry. The room had suddenly become too small for the two of them.

He sighed and did as told. Once he had ordered the food, he took some steps away from her.

“Where are you going?”

“To the refresher”. _Did he actually need to tell her everything?_

Rey stopped to think for a second.

“Ok, let’s go”

“What...?”, his eyes widened and then his face frowned.

“NO”, he said firmly.

“You are not coming in the refresher with me”

“Why? Are you afraid I am going to see something I haven’t seen before?”

Now it was her turn to mock him.

“That’s not the issue! This is embarrassing. Spare me some dignity, will you?”

He was slightly flushed and agitated. Paying him back with his coin had been sweet.

“Sorry, but I don’t trust you the least bit, so we either go together, or you can piss your pants if you prefer. The choice is yours”.

Hux felt broken and furious but he tried his best not to show.

“Fine!”

“Your turn to watch the wall” he mumbled.

Rey didn’t reply to that. She had made her point and regarded it was enough.

She remained facing his back until he finished, even though it did cross her mind to step a bit further and take a look. It was strange she would have such an idea when her first priority -her only one in fact -  should be focusing how to leave this place. But the odds hadn’t been exactly in her favor and he had proved to be a pleasant distraction, one she should do without if it meant for her fleeing fast and in one piece.

In the meantime, breakfast had been served.

Rey and Hux sat in the opposite direction and begun to select their dishes.

She was enthused with the variety of the food offered and spread over the table.

Hux seemed to know exactly what he wanted and soon enough his plate was filled with baked bread, herb butter and a red-orange jelly substance which she couldn’t figure out.

It was funny that there were over 15 choices of dishes but he preferred to have just these 3.

Constrained discipline (?) Rey wondered.

She on the other hand, wanted to taste them all. It didn’t need to be a big portion, just a little bit of everything. The only thing that seemed to be missing from her plate was that red -orange jelly thing Hux had got all for himself.

“What is that?” she asked curiously.

“Jogan marmalade” he replied impassively almost dull, his eyes focused on his plate.

“Can I have a taste?”

Hux looked at her plate that was overly full and couldn’t understand why apart from her choice of a meal she had to try also from his own.

But before he could say anything, she had put her finger in the jam and licked it, finding its flavor pleasing.

Hux was mostly shocked, partly angry and a little bit fascinated by the way she had put her finger in her mouth experiencing the sweet taste until it dissolved.

“Are you a child? Don’t you have any manners at all?” Hux complained.

“Wasn’t brought up in a rich, cozy home like you, so I guess manners are not in order”

She was being rude and senseless but thought Hux wouldnt care.

After all, Hux could not be hurt. Right?

“So because I grew up in a rich, cozy home like you say, you think you know me?”

He was offended and kind of bitter. Rey was taken by surprise.

Maybe he could be hurt after all.

She felt she should step back. She meant for him to understand though.

“I was a slave for long. I had no one to guide, protect or provide for me. Anything I needed, anything I wanted... I had only myself to rely on.”  

For a minute there was a mutual understanding.

Rey broke the awkward silence. _Truce?_

“It tastes great by the way, I can see why you like it”.

And with these words she concentrated on her plate, fork and knife on her hands.  

Truce. For now.

“You seem to like food but you don’t eat much”.

He was observant and perceptive alright. It was quite logical, men who wanted to rise up to the military hierarchy were expected to have a large set of skills. He was no exception.

“I like the different flavors” she explained.

“Don’t quite care about the quantity. When you have had to be content with ¼ of a portion you reach to a point that you manage with that”.

“The taste though is another thing”.

She took a bite of a thin crust pita with honey slightly spread on it and smiled at him.  

It was a broadened, beautiful smile.

 _Too bad she is the enemy_ , he thought for some reason.

As soon as Rey finished eating, she got up and checked the communication panel one more time. No contact whatsoever from the Resistance.

There was a call however coming from Hux’s commlink and in fact it was buzzing like crazy.

“I have to take that” Hux informed.

“No, you don’t”.

“If I don’t answer, my officers and guards will come checking upon me”

“Are you sure, you want that to happen?”

“Fine, tell them you are not to be disturbed and cancel all your meetings and whatever it is you have to be doing. Right now, you are on vacation”

“The Supreme Leader doesn’t go on vacation”.

“You are”.

“Now answer the bloody commlink and tell them to stop calling”.

Hux grabbed the device with a pout of annoyance.

“Report Mitaka”

“Sir, the troops are ready for supervision. All daily reports have arrived and the officers meeting is scheduled for 12.00 am”

“Send the reports to my data pad and cancel the officers meeting and every scheduled meeting for the next 36 hours. I won’t be supervising the troops. Await for my orders”

“Yes sir, of course”. Mitaka hesitated at first but then went on to ask.

“Are you well in your health my Lord, would you like to have a medic droid over to your quarters?”

“No, just wait for my orders”, and with that he turned off the connection and threw the device on the table.

He had a galaxy to rule and she was wasting his time. It should have been the other way around, him collecting information of her not being tormented like this. At least he was relieved at that she had not been able to make contact with her resistance scum friends.

Her list of options was in fact pretty narrow.

As time passed by, he could watch her, pacing restlessly with a nervous tension, checking every now and then the communication panel, disheartened by the absence of response. If she continued a bit more she would create a hole on the floor. Hux considered that he could use her anxiety to his benefit. Eventually she would make a mistake and he would take advantage of it.

“They won’t reply” he said firmly.

“If they were to save you, they would have responded already”

He had a point.

“Shut up”.

“Face it, they are not coming for you”.

“You are a lost cause”.

Rey sneered. “I said shut up”.

Hux shook his shoulders and dropped comfortably in his armchair.

“Actually, I don’t believe they give a crap about you, but even if they did, there is no way they could get you out of here”.

“This base is heavily armed. They would have to risk everything”.

And then bending forward he continued,

“Are you sure you worth that much?”

He was aiming to break her self-confidence and control but she would not let him.

Hux now drew closer, a vein in his neck throbbing.

“Don’t get me wrong though, I do want them to come, I really do”.

 There was menace stirring from his words.

 “Cause when they come I will get to kill them one by one…

… and you will get to watch”.

 His lips were poison.

An image of a man, perfect from every aspect, flawless face, alluring body, keen mind but yet with a soul in decay.

“You really make me wonder how can someone be so freaking beautiful and still so rotten inside”. She gave him a glance of distress and then looked away.

A grin appeared on his face.

“I am freaking beautiful?” His expression was a blend of surprise and sick pleasure.

“Yeah, as if you haven’t been told you are handsome before...”

Actually, he hadn’t.

Well, there were always some people praising him over his abilities - he was the Supreme Leader after all- but that was just about it. And he didn’t even know if they meant their sayings or just sucked him up.

Rey didn’t want to have a discussion. She was still mad at him.

Her eyes wandered over the ceiling, searching for the ventilation system. Maybe if she could squeeze herself in one of those corridors she could sneak somewhere near the take-off decks. The other alternative would be the sewer system but she dreaded to think she would dive into the garbage.

Hux had still that smirk imprinted on him. She hadn’t meant to flatter him and she most certainly wanted to wipe it out from his face.

“You are still rotten inside” she added and his sardonic smile faded away.

“Now shut the fuck up”, Rey commanded and followed the airflow path of the ventilation system.

 After 4 hours of consideration Rey decided that she was not going to wait for the Resistance’s response or rescue. Unfortunately, the ventilation system was quite small for her to fit in and the sewage was somewhere, perhaps near the room, but out of reach.

It was evening and Hux had already eaten lunch. She had no appetite.  

“Arrange that your personal shuttle is prepared for departure, I am leaving tonight. If I am hindered for whatever reason, I am taking you with me for safety”.

“My personal shuttle is undergoing several updates and as far as I know, it’s not ready yet”.

Hux sounded sincere but Rey wouldn’t take his word for it.

“Check how much time it needs to be fixed. If it’s more than 6 hours, order to have another shuttle prepared”.

“I never take any other shuttle than my own, but if I have to, there is always a squadron of TIE fighters following” he warned.

Hux took his data pad to send the message requesting a time frame for his ship repair.

Before he was able to write anything though, Rey sat beside him on the chair’s arm overseeing his draft. He felt discomfort at the closeness of her presence which grew greater when her calf touched his, while bending over to have a clear view on his monitor. Rey didn’t need to be force sensitive to perceive that the Supreme Leader had a dysfunctionality over touching and probably human affection.

Although brushing against his leg was an accidental incident when she leaned forward and their arms collided the act was deliberate and Hux’s fingers froze. She was toying with him.

“You don’t need to write an essay, you know”, Rey teased.

Hux finished the message and made a move to get up from the armchair and away from her.

Her hand instantly landed on his thigh and kept him down.

“Wait, I want to see the reply” Rey stated.

Hux inhaled a deep breath and remained seated. Rey took her hand off his thigh slowly and tossed her hair over her shoulder staying always close to him.

Soon enough the answer came. It would take 9-12 hours for his shuttle to be fully repaired for space travel. She pondered for a while and concluded that it would be a safer choice to wait for that amount of time than have a squadron of TIE’s as company.

“Send a reply that you expect to have it ready soonest possible”.

If it wasn’t tonight, it would be tomorrow morning. That wasn’t bad, not bad at all.

Rey stood up from the chair and headed for the bed.

It was hilarious on the verge of absurd that she was exhausted from doing nothing all day.

She hadn’t slept however the whole previous night and the nights before in her cell had been nothing but restless. Now that she had a firm plan though, lying on the bed made her senses relax, her eyelids fluttered and for a couple of seconds her eyes closed.

Hux was still sitting in the chair, watching her, observing, lying in wait for the right moment to simply put his palm on the panel and walk out the door.

That’s all he would have to do.

Walk out the door and let his stormtroopers do the rest of the job.

There was no time to waste, his move was quick and silent and his steps precise. And if it had not been for a sudden instinct that alerted her, he would have been successful.

Without a thought or reluctance, Rey raised her hand and pushed him back, crushing him against the wall. She then jumped from the bed and approached him overly enraged.

“What the FUCK do you think you are doing?” she shouted.

She knew better that she had to calm down before her voice could be heard to the whole damn planet but she couldn’t get hold of herself.  It had taken just a few seconds to let down her guard and everything would be ruined.

Hux was still on the floor and while trying to get up, supporting his body with his hands, he turned around to confront her, shouting back hatefully,

“You are finished, you are going down!”

“I ‘ll see to it…” he breathed and blood came out of his nose ardently, dripping over his lips and his chin and falling down to his shirt.

Despite what he had just said, Rey was no longer exasperated.

She was sad.

As a gesture of good will she extended her hand to help him get up. His pride however forbade him take it and instead got up by himself, feeling a little dazed.  

Rey sat at the edge of the bed watching him as his nose kept bleeding making blood stains on his clothes and the floor.

“Come here” she said politely.

“Please” she added.

This was not an order, only a courteous request.

He wouldn’t abide.

Rey got up and took his hand, making him follow her back to the edge of the bed.

Her hand was warm _(so was her heart)_ and her grip tight. Although still tensed and agitated he let her take him where she wanted.

“I am not very good at this, but I will try” and by that she cupped his face with her hands and applied some force healing. Hux let out a gasp at the contact.

An instant manifestation of energy appeared and he wasn’t able to understand if the tremendous feeling he got was deriving from the force itself or from being so intimately touched by someone like _her._ It didn’t take long for his nose to stop bleeding, leaving only stains of red liquid being the proof of what had happened.

Rey withdrew her hands off him and got up from the bed only to dampen a small towel and return back. She held the wet towel with one hand while she lifted his chin up with the other and begun to clean the dried blood from his face down to his neck.

Hux’s utter existence screamed to get up and crawl into the darkest hole and pull it in after him, but he remained there, petrified beside her, letting her mend him, clean him, touch him, any way she thought fair. Annoyance was turning to need.

“Please don’t do this again” she said, her left hand supporting the back of his neck while her right was rubbing gently his Adam’s apple off blood.

“I really don’t take any pleasure in harming you”.

 “I just want to go home”.

Breaking from the trance he had fallen into, Hux held her wrist and gazed at her.

“There is no such thing as home”.

Staring back at his emerald eyes, Rey wanted to believe anything he would say.

Anything but that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this a hundred times and now I think I should leave it alone.
> 
> Lets hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. There seem to be contradictory opinions regarding Hux's (Domhnall Gleeson's) eye color. Although I am still not sure, I do believe they are green.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a lot more time than my initial expectations for updating but life hasnt been good lately and moral either.  
> Another thing was that, I needed to study a lot for some points of the plot, so the facts that you will read about the planets are actually canon. Downloading and studying the galactic map took also some time, along with realising how much that parsek thing is (!).  
> Fortunately, I already knew about Hux's life so that wasnt especially consuming, except for some details. 
> 
> And of course then comes the smut part, which I must admit drained the life of me. I have never written something like this before so I really hope I got it done right (go easy on me!). You know, its not what my British professors had been teaching me at school :P 
> 
> Anyway, this is the longest part of the story, the next one -and last- will be quite shorter and hopefully will be ready sooner.

Rey spent the night on the chair.

At frequent intervals she would check upon Hux to ensure he was asleep and took the opportunity to go to the refresher and splash some cold water on her face making certain that she would remain awake. _Time went by torturously slowly_.

She welcomed the first rays of sun that touched the window, with comfort. It was nearly 10 hours that had passed from Hux’s communication with his subordinates and his shuttle should be ready soon. He was still resting though Rey was aware that he was half asleep and probably would wake up fully anytime soon.

Hux was never sleeping much. With just a 4-hour sleep he was able to pull off the tasks of any day no matter how hard it was. In this occasion though Hux was using his bedtime span to consider the situation. It was obvious that tiredness was beginning to take hold of her but he needed more time.

He had to stall.

Hux’s eyes blinked at the room, his data pad was still on the table and she was at the far end looking out the window, her figure bathed in sunlight. She had still been wearing his clothes and surely was beautiful in black. He felt a tickle in his underwear and hurried to suppress that last thought away. It was too early in the morning for such thinking. Quite too early.

Rey turned to his side, as he finally sat on the bed and approached him. He figured out what she was going to say and he wanted to preempt her.  

“Breakfast?” He asked.  

Rey raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, wondering if that was the Hux she knew of the previous days or someone had brought another. Breakfast was always a desirable option, especially since she hadn’t put anything in her stomach for quite many hours. Maybe if her mind wasn’t that weary and her stomach so empty she would have read between the lines.

“Yeah…sure”.

“Ok, I am going to the refresher first”.

“ **Alone** ”, he stressed. Rey meant to object but the stern look on his face left no room for discussion.

_“Spare me some dignity”_ , he had told her yesterday and she decided that backing off and leaving him some space was not a big deal. After all, there wasn’t much he could do in the refresher. As many times as she had searched, she hadn’t found any alert buttons or communication systems of any sort.

_“Just a little bit more”,_ she encouraged herself and all of this would be over soon.

Rey rubbed her eyes and run her fingers through her hair. The beginnings of a headache crept along as she tried to concentrate on her getaway plan. Her cloudy perception due to sleep deprivation made her fail to notice Hux slipping his pad under his shirt slightly before entering the refresher and closing the door behind him. 

Once inside the refresher, Hux’s fingers went frantic over the device. He was absolutely certain he didn’t want anyone know that he was held captive in his chambers, as that would result as a major blow to his prestige. He had to notify however, somehow that he didn’t want them to carry out orders that were mandated by her. Especially the ones that were related to her escaping. Hux had decided that he would exhaust or/and break her before she was able to run away. And if he believed he could, he would surely succeed.

It was personal now.

***

Mitaka read the received message and scratched his head.

“What do you make of this?” he asked Jacen, seated adjacently to him.

Jacen took the communication pad and read with his turn the message. And then read it again. And again.

He then looked at Mitaka making a grimace.

“He wants us to disregard any order he gives unless it is followed by a code phrase?”

“Yeah, as it seems. Also, not refer to any order given without the code phrase”. 

“So, what do you think?

“Don’t know… too much Corellian whiskey? Haven’t had much experience with Supreme Leaders”, Jacen mumbled.

Mitaka sighed and shook his head.

“I think I should have sent that medic droid after all”.

The commlink bleeped again. Another message came.

***

It had been 22 minutes and Rey was beginning to lose it. What the hell had he been doing in the refresher that long? Had she been too lenient on him?

_No more dignity_ , she thought and slammed the door open glowering at a steady, still Hux maneuvering his shaving machine over his face.

“This is taking too much time”, she spat out angrily.

“And its going to take some more”, he replied with a deadpan expression.

“You are in no position to dictate”.

She gave him an irritated glance.

“Get on with it”.

And by that, she walked out the door and sat on the chair, tapping her fingers on its arms, as she waited impatiently.

Hux appeared a couple of minutes later, his hair combed -without a single hair straying- looking fresh and content about himself.

“The shuttle must be ready by now, ask them”, Rey ordered.

But Hux did not do that.

He passed through the room and headed for his closet. Once he opened it, he chose another shirt and with his back turned to her, took off the blood-stained one he was wearing, concealing simultaneously the data pad with it and left it on the bed. He then opened a drawer, took out a fresh undershirt and took off also the used one.

The only reason Rey hadn’t complained about him ignoring her, had been her enjoying the view. Naked from waist up, Rey observed his body. He wasn’t really muscular, but definitely well shaped. While he dressed, Rey watched his lean muscles stretch and his red hair sway gracefully with each of his movements.

_Focus for fucks sake,_ she reminded herself when he finally got fully dressed and turned around to face her.

“Are you listening to me?” She asked with a stern tone and was surely not referring to his hearing ability.

“I am listening”, he replied with a fake form of compliance.

“But first let’s have something to eat and then I will do whatever it is you want me to”.

Rey signified her agreement by nodding her head. If she were to leave soon that would be her last meal for probably the rest of the day or even the next. She could use the energy given.

When the breakfast came, Rey noticed the same pattern. Hux had again chosen the baked bread, herb-butter and jogan marmalade, though this time round he had taken half of the whole quantity. As Rey filled her plate, she wondered if he was being polite by leaving her the half portion but in the end, she concluded that he must have been terrified at the possibility of her fingers landing on his plate. Rey found the idea amusing and grinned.

No, today she would behave. _At least, as far as marmalade was concerned._

Hux’s mind had been working overtime. He had gained another hour and he had succeeded to inform his officer to delay the repair of his ship. Now what had to be seen, was how she would take the news. He also had to reveal the data pad, in case she ordered him to send a text instead of voice communication via the commlink. He only needed the right chance.

The sun had been gradually fading before grey clouds, which were increasingly gathering in the sky. Soon enough the first raindrops made their way to the ground while some hit the windows of the room.

“Oh no”, she cried.

Rey preferred the sun and the light of the early morning which was suddenly disappearing now that noon came. She approached the window again looking out troubled in the horizon.

Hux realized that this was his chance. He trailed behind her to the point of getting near the bed, unfolding the stained shirt and holding the data pad. Rey turned to him and saw the device in his hands but to his surprise there was no suspicion.

“You ‘ve got the pad, good. Tell them to bring the ship to your windows. We will be entering from here”.

Hux could do nothing but obey the command so proceeded in typing the order. The reply came back in seconds.

“The repair is not yet done, some spare parts have been missing”.

The excuse hadn’t been particularly good but it ‘d be sufficient. Hux had been worried whether the lieutenant would even be able to understand his line of thought but Mitaka seemed to follow through.

“What?!! Give me that!” Rey jumped in front him and grabbed the device.

She read the texts and shouted, a flush spreading over her face,

“It should have been ready by now!”

“Just needs a couple of hours more”, Hux stated in a serene tone trying to downplay the significance of the delay.

“It was supposed to have been finished! I don’t want to wait another couple of hours”.

She was furious of course, but he wanted her to believe that there was no other alternative.

“It’s not in my hands”, he replied impassively.

“I wonder what kind of Leader you are, you can’t even have your private ship fixed within a few hours”.

Hux got mad with her remark because actually, she was right. If things were different and he wanted his shuttle ready, it would be ready. The mechanics knew that there would be a great probability of being tossed out in space if he wanted it and it wasn’t on time. But in this case even though he hated being shown way less prominent than what he was in reality, he had to suck it up.

Rey paced back and forth across the room nervously with her hands crossed.  

The walls were closing in and she felt like a caged animal on a rampage.

It was obvious that as long she remained under stress she wouldn’t let her defenses down and Hux acknowledged that. It wasn’t to his benefit.

“Calm down. You don’t even know where you are going, do you?”

His words were cold but with reason and even though he had failed to soothe her anger, he had planted a seed. She indeed had no idea where she would be going now that the Resistance hadn’t been returning her signal.

“That’s none of your business!”

She was a mess and didn’t know what to do. A voice in her head told her to get a ship -just any ship- and run as fast as she could and another told her that if she didn’t plan this carefully she would be shot down before she could even leave the atmosphere.

Still holding the data pad Rey sat on the bed, stuck two pillows behind her back and leaned against them.

“Show me the all the planet systems within 120 parsecs”.

The data pad projected a hologram of multiple planets situated within the requested distance field.  

Rey peered into the image of the hologram closely and with her finger she selected one planet not quite close but not either far away. Immediately a robotic voice was heard:

“Please select: Etymology, History, Geography-Climate & Environment, Demographics, Economy…”

Rey interrupted the voice.

“General Info, voice off” she commanded.

The pad was now projecting information and alternate pictures of the planet. A large amount of text and numbers was displayed and Rey found it rather hard to concentrate on the given material since she had been so mentally tired.

“You don’t want to go there”, Hux suggested.

At first, she was startled by his comment, since he wasn’t in a habit of making a dialogue unless coerced, but then she was curious of the particular reply.

“And why is that?”

If he wanted to have the upper hand, he had to play smart. Hux was indeed intelligent and had strategic skills. He hadn’t become Supreme Leader by chance. It was trust he had to gain along with time. He was absolutely confident that she wouldn’t last another night sleepless.

Hux sat across her, at the other side of the bed, resting his arms on his bent knee.

“There is nothing really there” he explained.

“Most of the planet is an industrial zone with cargo going back and forth”.

“If you want used droids, metal junkyards and death sticks on discount that is the place, but nothing much other than that”.

Rey pondered his reply for a while wondering whether to doubt or not over his credibility.

Either way, she would be searching info for many planets before she decided where she would be headed and therefore he wouldn’t be able to know which one she had chosen if she didn’t take him with her.

Her finger was raised again aiming at another planet of the holo but his voice caught her before making a contact.

“Ord Mantell”, he uttered.

 “Orbited by three moons…”

“A world of deep seas, tall mountains and volcanic islands”.

“Got embroiled in a bloody civil war, for quite many years. The war hindered any kind of significant development, however it still remains a popular port”.

Another surprise. Of course, Hux would have some knowledge over certain planets, but Rey wondered in just how many and in what depth.

“How about that one?” she asked, pointing another planet with her forefinger, as if putting him on a test.

Hux smiled and took the challenge with gratification.

“Mindor, also known as Taspan I”.

“Has four medium sized moons in very close proximity”.

“A farming planet with vast landmasses covered in grasslands”.

“Well, that's pretty much it. I could tell you about battles that took place there but I don’t think they would be of your interest”.

“Next?” he teased. It seemed like a game now.

She didn’t want to be impressed but she couldn’t deny that she was. Hux was able to answer all kinds of questions for any planet, star or moon she asked about, with details. He covered her queries regarding the nearest planets but did not limit to that.

Hux spoke to her about the roaring oceans of the aquatic planet of Kamino, the Shadow World of Umbara, a planet perpetually dark as the rays of its sun never completely reached its surface, the cosmopolitan life of Coruscant and its enchanting luminosity perceivable from space and even about planets in the Outer Rim such as Tatooine and Akiva, the first similar to Jakku with its iconic sand dunes, mountains and canyons, in stark contrast to the latter being hot and humid, full of exotic jungle forests.

As long as Hux spoke, explained and described, Rey looked at him with awe and admiration. She could tell there was passion in his voice and the words came out captivating and mesmerizing. For this moment and only he was her private god; idolizing him and hanging on his every word, seemed just right. 

“How do you know all these things?”

But before he had the chance to answer, she stood upright on her knees with excitement.

“Wait, have you been to all these places?”

Hux was more than pleased to have such an effect on her. He could see her interest and enthusiasm being genuine and sincere and that mattered even more coming from an opponent. Especially since that opponent was strong, powerful and competent.

_And attractive of course._

“Have been to some. Have studied other”.

_Have conquered the rest..._

But he didn’t say that last one. He didn’t want that inspired look of hers spoiled.

He settled for, “Knowledge is power”.

Well, Hux certainly had a thing for power.

“I have mostly lived in Jakku”.

There was a hint of sorrow the way that sounded.  

“But I believe I will get to see more of the galaxy in the future”

He didn’t know what to reply to that. Their interests were in conflict.

She wanted to flee, he wanted to keep her locked up.

Hux preferred to demonstrate some more of his knowledge.

“There was a great battle in Jakku”

“Yes, I know. I ‘ve scavenged quite a few ships crushed in the desert. And those stories… there are really so many of them. Not sure which are true though. Every time I ‘ve listened to one it would be slightly different the other day”, Rey chuckled.

“Would you like to know from someone who was there?”

Rey’s eyes widened with astonishment. He couldn’t have. But then she realized that he was older than her, old enough to have in fact experienced the galactic war.

_Tick-tock, time to check if that repair is done._

“Yeah, definitely”.

This was damn too intriguing. He had been there, actually been there. The same person who now stood before her.

A living fragment of the Empire.

“I could use something to drink”

He had been talking for quite some time now and his throat was getting sore.

“Maybe have lunch altogether?” he asked.

That was an even better idea. Her inner voice was raging.

_I have waited this long, it wont matter taking a little bit longer,_ she told herself.

***

Hux took a sip of his tea and held the hot mug with both his hands over his stomach. He wasn’t hungry of course but could use a break just enough to recount his war story. Having some time pass was also beneficial.

He watched her put small portions of food in her mouth and eat carefully and delicately. Rey had sensed his stare and struggled to appear as civilized as possible. Why she needed his approval, yet she did not know.

It was early in the evening but the rain had gotten heavier, the wind was rising and lightning bolts flashed the dark, grey sky.  

“The battle of Jakku was the downfall of the Empire”

Rey’s face lit up conveying her thought aloud.

“The downfall of the Empire signified the rise of the First Order”, Hux added with a meaningful glance.

It was fascinating how the same event was perceived so differently by either of them.

To her, the battle of Jakku was only the end. To him, it was just the beginning.  

Suddenly the air was filled with the buzz of the commlink.

Hux looked first at the device and then at her. Rey frowned.

“Answer, but mind your words”

An anxious and tentative Mitaka was heard on the other side of the line.

“Supreme leader, we have news of great importance to deliver”

“Proceed”.

“Our Fulminatrix dreadnought found and engaged in battle with the Resistance fleet on the planet of Iridonia”.

Rey fought hard to keep calm.

“Our forces have managed to overpower them. Their leadership has sent a request to discuss surrender terms”.

Hux saw her turning pale in fright and shock. That was surely not news she was expecting.

“Cease fire but have them constrained. I will personally discuss surrender terms with their General.” Hux made a pause and then continued with the code phrase, “Over and out”.    

His expression had gone frigid and his clear big eyes gave her a blank stare.

 “It’s all over”.

The mentor was vanished and the harsh man had returned.

“NO!”, she shouted.

Rey shook her head in denial. This couldn’t be happening. But then, it would be a perfect logical answer to why Resistance hadn’t been answering her call, if they had actually been cornered in battle.

“No, no, no…”, she kept muttering.

Hux stood in front of her, cold and solemn, wearing a lifeless mask.

_Where is your god now?_

She could have left, or at least she could have tried. But instead she stayed there, waiting, listening, shutting her eyes and ears to logic. He spoke so eloquently about planets but he had forgotten to mention that in the process of time he had wiped out five of them killing millions.

_And she had conveniently bypassed it._

Her shock turned to pain. The pain turned to anger. The anger turned to rage.

Her heart was pounding hard and her body became an ardent stream of force.

All of a sudden, a number of things started to float and drift around the room aggressively.

Chairs, tables, cutlery and plates, decoration ornaments, frames and books all swung in a tornados dance, some of them running extremely close -if not directly- to Hux who astounded, moved to avoid them. He had seen Kylo Ren use the force before and do some pretty wondrous things, but such a raw power, such a might, he had yet to witness.

“ **Nothing is over** and I am still leaving”

Still trying to avoid all the flying objects that seemed to target him and despite his shreds of scare he wouldn’t back out. Hux was a man of persistence.

She had lost, he had won. Why couldn’t she accept it?

“To go where? Wherever you go I am going to find you”

_Why did she matter that much? He had the Resistance in his hands now._

“And give me a swift death?”

Rey was only repeating his words from his first day visit to her cell, but with irony all over.

“I may have reconsidered that one”. Even he didn’t know what that meant.

“Oh, fuck me, I don’t care. What about them?”

“Are you going to imprison them? Kill them?”, there was agony in her voice.

Of course, she’d put her well being on second priority for the sake of others. He felt like punishing her for that.

“I don’t know. Maybe”.

“Imprison them or kill them?”

“Maybe both”.

_How cruel was that man?  And how deep lied his inhuman nature?_

“Or _maybe_ I could kill you first”

A cry of hopelessness. Seemingly, he had brought it to himself.

All things within the room stopped to swirl and abruptly dropped down to the floor as Rey, brought her focus on activating her lightsaber and bringing it over his neck. For a minute, the only thing that was heard in Hux’s quarters was the laser swords hum just an inch from his head.

Hux breathed deeply, struggling to remain in control.

“Is that in the Jedi principles?”

Killing unarmed men was certainly not in the Jedi principles.

“Do **you** have any principles Hux? Any values? Cause I fail to see any”

“You…don’t…know…me!”

“That’s what you keep telling me”

“Maybe it’s time to get to know you, to know what you are really made of”

and with these words she deactivated her lightsaber and pinned him down on the bed to probe deeply into his mind.

***

_The first memory is a cradle coated with bright, colorful linen. Then comes a small stuffed bunny with ridiculously long ears. Some gentle strokes here and there. Occasional kisses over his head, feet and belly. Laughs and light music._

_Another memory. Voices in the back. People fighting, screaming in anger and dismay. He seeks for his mother’s caress but she is no more there. Her comfort is now gone._

_The child is two years old and he is alone. He can sense the nervousness of the woman who is not his mother and reminds her every day, her inability to bear children of her own. She looks after him but always treats him as a foreign part, unnecessary even._

_To his father he is non- existent._

_The child grows to be shy, reserved and fearful. Hi ‘s got his father attention now but only to be constantly taunted, scolded and punished even for petty reasons. He is starting to build his defensive walls._

_He is five now. He is witnessing battles and war, ruthlessness and pain. Death._

_His walls thicken._

_As he is growing older the abuse is getting greater. His father never ceases the chance to belittle him, attack him mentally and physically. The boy avoids him as much as possible._

_He has to prove his worth every day, every hour, every minute. He is thin and pale and his inferior physique provokes being laughed at and bullied by his peers. In the dark of the night, drying his tears, the boy swears an oath to himself._

_He will one day crush everyone who dared to diminish him._

_The next memory is relieving. Grand admiral Rae Sloane becomes his protector and his father is compelled to stop hurting him. The damage is done but is no more. The boy starts to learn all about military strategy and tactics. He is an efficient learner and he soon stands out._

_The boy has turned now to a young man. A man of ambition and lust for power. He will grab hold of the opportunity to rise in the hierarchy. The man kills his father and succeeds him. He feels invincible, destined to rule the galaxy. No remorse in his actions._

_A hundred memories appear and fade. A thousand. They are all fleeting and gone._

_Flashing images of the past. More pain, more destruction, more death._

_Present. Having Snoke and Kylo Ren eliminated, brings him closer to his dream.  It is his time to shine. To bring the worlds to his knees. Absolute domination._

_Strangely, having come thus far and even though, the man has everything, a feeling of hollowness is always there._

_Guarded, protected behind his hard shell, the man is still the child. Shy, reserved and fearful._

_And empty._

***

The melancholic silence that followed was broken by the sound of a thundering echo.

Outside the window, it was pitch black.

Rey took her hands off him and allowed him some space. She had sensed a great deal of turmoil behind his uptight face and wanted to allow him pull himself together. 

Whatever she had seen, he had at the exact same moment relived. It was in a way devastating.

Rey felt the need to say something. Nothing seemed appropriate though.

“No one should experience what you have been put through”.

“I don’t want your pity” his face went from uptight to distorted with hate. Hux felt as if someone had stripped him of his skin, scattering his insides out. His own weakness was disgusting him.   

“The top is a lonely place Armitage”, Rey said softly with a sad smile.

Hux refused to look at her until she bent over him again and her arms wrapped around him, face standing a breath from his, gazing into his eyes. A minute later, as Rey leaned down slowly and placed her lips on the base of his neck planting a deep, strong kiss, Hux was left breathless and consumed yielding to the intensity of her kiss and the firmness of her touch.

Rey pushed him mildly with the weight of her body until his back found the mattress and laid her head on his collarbone.

The back of her hand caressed fondly his cheek, moving down to his neck to end up on his chest. Her fingers followed that endless same path, up his face and down his chest, with deep affection and warmth. It had been as if she wanted to provide him with all the love and tenderness he had missed his whole life at once. Every time her fingertips rubbed gently his flesh Hux felt anxiety overwhelm him. The feeling was profoundly intense to the point of being almost insufferable but he didn’t want her to stop.

Ultimately, her hand rested on his chest still brushing his skin but with time her movements slowed down, until they ceased completely.

She had fallen asleep.

Hux knew that he was finally free. The truth was far from that. Everything in his mind told him he ‘d been completely enslaved.

More than two hours passed by and nothing changed. Hux remained on the bed with Rey sleeping against his collarbone, her hair touching the base of his neck, her hand loose on his chest.

There were things he wanted to do to her. It wasn’t his fault. She had made a crack through his walls of defense and now all these emotions came out screaming. She had dived into his soul, seen who he was for real and wasn’t turned off.

She had touched, embraced and kissed him.

Now it was his turn.

***

When Rey’s eyes fluttered open, there was only a dim light piercing the darkness of the room. She had been awakened by a feel of moisture over her lips. The feel came again and Rey in her hypnotic lethargy realized it was Hux’s lips pressing lightly on her own. The war was over and she had been defeated. Drowned into her fall she now only wanted to surrender.

Just like the Resistance.

Rey felt his arms curl around her waist whilst his mouth kept pressing on hers. After a while, a trembling hand slipped under _her_ blouse, slightly sweaty and hesitant at first, reaching up to her breasts ultimately brushing over her nipples. It was obvious that, due to his confused inexperience, he was mainly driven by instinct. Hux rubbed her nipples softly but not for long. The urge to push the blouse up and put them in his mouth licking and sucking them intensely, had been prevailing.    

Rey let out a moan at the contact. His lips were soft and sweet and his tongue was sending waves of euphoria down her spine.

“Armitage…”, she whispered and his senses went mad upon hearing his name.

Hux released her nipples and sought out for her lips again. These fine, pink lips of hers that were slightly parted now inviting him to delve his tongue deep inside her mouth.

From all the flavors Rey had tasted, Hux’s mouth was the richest.  

In her mind, his saliva was a blend of forest fruit, residue from his earlier tea drinking, foreign spices and the sourness of a matured wine. But she could be all wrong about it.

Maybe that was the taste of ardor itself.

Returning his countless kisses made them only grow even more passionate and fierce.

Hux crawled over her. He wanted to claim his clothes back, strip them off her. And once she was naked and vulnerable he would claim her whole body.

Taking off the blouse had been easy. The pants though, was another story.

Hux found the zip and tugged it slowly, pulling it down, when he suddenly remembered that she wore no underwear and instantly froze. He gulped a few breaths before he managed to get his head together and further pull the zip down to the end.

Hux blessed the darkness for the concealment of his awkwardness. Although he was dying to see her expression while he touched and kissed her all over, he would rather show less clumsy in the shadows or even mystifying.

His hand was still trembling when his fingers trailed the line from her abdomen down to her crotch. He caressed the silky-smooth hair between her legs and continued downwards to her slit, sinking in divine bliss when he perceived how wet and warm it was.

For a second, he considered that he was the cause of this and his cock went rock hard.                                 

Contrary to his disbelief, she wanted him for real.

Hux pulled down her pants leaving her completely naked on the bed and begun to undress himself. Rey laid submissively numb. Still sleep deprived, mentally and emotionally disoriented, she couldn’t believe this was happening. In the blackness however, she would discern his figure taking one by one his garments off, feeling her heart racing about what would follow.

Hux pulled her close in an embrace again, forcing more lustful kisses.

One moment later, his face was buried in her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent, listening to every little sighing sound that came out of her lips.  

Rey was lost in a haze of delight. Her hands reached out to fondle the ridges of his back, rising up to his neck and head, stroking strands of his beautiful hair, whose color couldn’t see but knew was ginger.

She hadn’t realized how much she wanted him until now.

The sensation of their naked bodies grinding together had been tremendous. 

Everything was happening too soon though. He was overly eager, nervous and consumed by desire and it wasn’t long before he had moved between her legs, pushing the head of his cock to her dripping opening.

It took him just a couple of thrusts to enter her half way and feel smothered by her inner, wet walls. Rey let a silent cry of pleasure and pain as despite her dampness, her internal muscles had been forcefully stretched. Hux had been holding her firmly, thrusting back and forth, trying desperately to get deeper, just as much as her tight channel would allow. Rey tilted her head back, loosening her body, submitting to his ministrations.

“Armitage, darling...”, she whispered in his ear.

  _Why did she say that? She shouldn’t have said that._ It sounded so good it drove him crazy.

Hux tried to restrain himself but she was so overly tight, cuddling and kissing and sucking him and now this... _Damn!_

It was just too much. Far too much to handle and Hux groaned loudly as he came inside her. The next second, he was collapsing next to her, exhaling a breath of frustration.

Sensing his discouragement, Rey bent over him until her body entwined with his and cupped tenderly his face with her hand.

“Its fine”, her voice barely coming out, in an effort to appease him.  

But it wasn’t fine. Not fine at all. She had been _the one girl_ that he wanted to please so badly and he had lasted under two minutes inside her.

His thoughts were disrupted by the feeling of a fiery crush as Rey sucked his neck determined to leave a small bruise there as a token of her adoration. Hux uttered a growl of satisfaction and pulled her face up to slid his tongue in her mouth while he pulled and nibbled her upper lip. Rey closed her eyes melting into his arms.

Their bodies joined as one, laid on the bed sharing breaths and soft kisses.

It hadn’t been much later that Hux sensed a mild but steady pressure on his leg and a feel of wetness. He became aware that Rey had hugged his leg with her thighs and rubbed her moist clit and groin on it while they kissed. She kept a stable pace but with time, applied more and more pressure as she rocked her hips, aching for more friction.

Hux didn’t believe that it would ever feel so good to be used. Or that it would make him so aroused.

Because while Rey was pushing playfully against him, she had caused him a huge erection. Without much thought he rolled her over to get on top of her. Rey was baffled by his reaction and a little bit disappointed that he had detached her from him. However, a shiver run through her body when his hands stroked her inner thighs and then spread her legs open. Hux thrust into her core decisively and strongly but with also consideration. He would take it easy this time.

To his delight, he was able to penetrate her deeply as his seed had liquified and now served as lubricant along with her own juices. Hux thrust in and out powerfully but in moderate speed until he would fill her completely.

His each and every move brought this closer to reality as he saw his cock being devoured by her wet pussy, inch by inch. Rey was moaning with every thrust, floating in sheer ecstasy. By the intensity of her voice, it was obvious that she was reaching her climax; Hux grabbed her buttocks and quickened his pace going faster and faster _,_ harder and harder.

“Rey…”

It was the first time he called her with her name.

“You are mine...”, he gasped.

“Mine.”

And with these words he thrust even harder and faster until her body shuddered under his grasp with spasms of indescribable pleasure compelling him to come as well.

***

The middle of the night found their nude bodies cuddled up close against each other.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, there was a strange and deafening silence in the room.

Both of them were at loss of words.

Rey’s head rested once more on his chest listening to his calm heartbeat, her body relaxing fully against him just as he listened to her rhythmic breath.

Soon enough he knew he needn’t say anything.

She had once again fallen asleep.                                                                                                              

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to find a humorous codeword or code phrase. Something that would be confusing to Mitaka and funny. Unfortunately, after 2 days I gave up, couldn't really come up with something fit which is a shame in a way.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end!  
> I hope you do enjoy it. 
> 
> ***As photo wouldnt work I added a link for the dress. I hope its more understandable now!
> 
> *I should re-read the whole story and make some more edits, but I really didnt have the courage to do so. I guess that will happen in the next couple of days.

The next morning Rey woke up alone.  

Rising slowly from the bed, she sat at the corner and blinked in annoyance. The sun had been particularly bright that morning, passing through the window, blinding her sight.

Rey rubbed her eyes. Even though she had slept for quite a few hours, she still felt tired and confused. But It was not just the tiredness that troubled Rey’s mind. It was mostly a feeling of angst and uncertainty. Maybe also a dozen more emotions she would rather suppress.

Placing her hands on her temples, she sighed.

_What now?_

The only way to deal with this would be to climb out of the bed and pull herself together. And considering her options taking a shower for starters could actually help.  

Then she thought about him.

He had left of course.

Taking her lightsaber once again, locking her in. Rey didn’t bother to check the door. _Pretty much pointless._

Her next thought was with the Resistance.

And then, it was when guilt hit.

The night her friends were cornered in battle, she had been sleeping with the enemy leader.

But the worst thing was that, even though she didn’t feel good about it, she couldn’t yet regret it.

No. No more thinking. She would take a shower and think things through later.

 _Whatever comes, let it come,_ she pondered and headed to the refresher.

Turning on the faucet, a hot spray of water was unleashed. It felt great on her skin. It was ardent and revitalizing. _Purifying_ even.  

Rey put her palms on the wall of the shower and leaned her forehead against it closing her eyes. The water was now surging her back and she welcomed the steady pressure with delight. Turning around to switch position, she now stood right underneath the fixed showerhead and tilted her head backwards, directing the flow of the water on the front part of her body getting soaked wet from head to toe.

Once again, she closed her eyes and felt her muscles relax. Her hair was moving gently following the swirling motion of the warm water. Not giving it much thought, two fingers slipped down to her clit and began to rub it in small circles, dissecting images of the previous night with her and Hux in a tight embrace, kissing passionately, both out of breath, panting into each other's face _._ She could almost relive the sense again with him being fully inside her, thrusting in fast and hard moves causing her to have strong inner muscle contractions. Rey brought to her mind the characteristics she loved more about him, his fragile pale skin that bruised so easily, those dreamy eyes she wanted to lose herself into and his beautifully shaped purple lips, that were meant for caressing, kissing and sucking. It was a pleasure ride and she would go all the way through it when Rey’s trance was disrupted unexpectedly by a sudden noise from the room.

_Was there someone in?_

She pulled a towel and wrapped it around her body reaching the door. Rey popped her head out to find out that breakfast had been served.

The droid had brought enough food for two people, _or was it three?_

It seemed that, she might not know what the future held for her, but one thing was certain. She wouldn’t die hungry.

Actually, Rey must have eaten these last four days more than she had for a month when back in Jakku. After all, that’s what they did. They ate and argued.

Well, amongst other things..

Rey returned to the shower to lather her body and hair and rinse them well. Her little adventure had ended ingloriously but she didn’t mind. Perhaps she would recapture the experience later.

She searched for her clothes but they were nowhere to be found.

 _Gods,_ w _here had he tossed them?_ That was not the neat Leader she knew, she smirked.

The room had been a total mess. There were things scattered all over the floor almost everywhere. Rey recalled her outburst at him the previous day. Her anger had fueled a violent wave of force almost wrecking his chambers.

She groaned. No matter how much power she possessed, she still was locked up in this room. But even if she could leave, he was right, where could she possibly go?

Noon found Rey finishing her breakfast and tiding the place up. Books were squeezed back on the shelves, frames were hung on the walls and all things from big to small were put to a place of their own. Rey decided to borrow a couple more clothes from Hux’s wardrobe, considering she was still wearing the towel. But then the door opened again and a droid got in dragging a hanger roller filled with clothing. Rey’s eyes widened in surprise and then counted sixteen dresses on the stack, all fancy, glittering and bold.

Although the droid always remained silent, this time around it spoke in its computerized voice,  

“The Supreme Leader will dine with you at 8 o’ clock. He would like you, to wear the blue piece”. Then with a few mechanical moves it withdrew, securing the door behind it.

Rey was stunned.

She took out the deep blue dress from the hanger and gave it a look. It was made doubtlessly of fine, sapphire velvet but it was really, really short... Was that actually a dress or a long blouse? Rey wondered.

Plus, there was definitely fabric missing from the front part, that neckline was enormous. And then what about those sleeves… they were weird alright. Far too much cloth hanging. How could one possibly even flip a lightsaber with those?

[(https://ibb.co/kxL0so)](https://ibb.co/kxL0so)

Before she could know it, the door opened again and another droid barged in bringing a trolley with shoes this time.

_What the hell?_

Rey crossed her hands and her mouth twisted in a sardonic smile.

“Any requests this time?”

But the droid didn’t speak at all, nor did it understand sarcasm.

Rey hadn’t finished observing the clothes when the shoes came. There was not even a single pair of pants. No shirts, no blouses. Not even a uniform. All short evening dresses or long reception gowns. Possibly something women on Coruscant or Canto Bight would wear. Surely not her though.

Her despair only got greater when she inspected the shoes. High heels, high heels and…high heels. Neither snickers, nor a decent pair of boots. All the pumps had four to seven fingers height. Rey chose the lowest pair and tried it on. It was made out of black leather with straps that extended at least one palm over her ankle. She made a step, two…and then lost her balance completely; Rey made a pirouette-ish move and spread her hands to stabilize her body causing her towel to fall on the floor.

“Do living beings actually walk with that?” she shrieked taking the shoes off her feet and throwing them away.

Bare footed it is, she decided.

Ok. He sent clothes. And shoes. Something was still missing though.

****

Rey was bored. There was nothing to do in that damned room anymore.

When Hux was there it was different, even when they exchanged insulting comments it was stimulating. Now, all alone in there she couldn’t find a single thing of interest.

17.00

Rey paced around the room and stared out the window. It was the place she cherished the most. She longed for the day that she would finally leave these walls and walk on the ground again. Any planet would do really. Just to feel the soil underneath her feet, the light of sun on her face and the air filling up her lungs.

17.30

If there was something that could actually preoccupy her pleasantly maybe that would be his books. But they were all about battles and strategy and dull historical stuff. Rey opened his drawers and poked around. Then went to his cupboards. His desk. His shelves. His everything. It was unbelievably strange how few personal things he had. Hux was a living manifestation of emotional detachment.

18.00

Rey tried to meditate. It had been quite a while since she actually managed to clear her mind and set herself free. Seemed like she couldn’t let go though. There were so many things at stake at that moment and everything was hanging on a thread. She tried to avoid thinking about it but during her effort to release her anxiety and calm her thoughts, the question kept coming up. _What now?_

18.45

Her right hand was hanging down from the chair’s arm while her left laid loosely on her chest. She had sunk down into the armchair but her legs were sticking out of it. Rey seemed relaxed in her hazy dreams, devoid of worries and questions. _Whatever comes, let it come,_ the phrase kept lingering in her head, even in her sleep.

19.15

Rey woke up startled.

_What time is it?_

He would be there in three fourths of an hour. She fought down a wave of nausea. Thankfully, it was just a passing phase but it took her some time to get up from the armchair and stand on her feet. Rey splashed some water on her face. _I have to do this right,_ she told herself but she couldn’t believe it either.

19.35

Rey stared at the dress hanger. The blue dress.

If she wore it, she would show submission.

If she didn’t, it would be defiance. Perhaps inconsideration also.

Tough one. Rey bit her lip.

19.42

She grabbed the dress and slipped into it. The velvet feel was captivating as the textile fell on her curves smoothly. She kind of felt somewhat uncovered though. Her V-neckline was low and it exposed the cleavage of her round breasts. Her thighs were showing too and she found herself pulling constantly the hem of the dress down. However, the more she pulled it, the lower the neckline descended exposing more bosom. No-win situation.

19.53

With a lot of hesitation Rey sat down on the bed and put the black leather heels on her feet. She stood up and prayed she would stay up. Then headed to the refresher -like a holovid in slow motion- to brush her hair and check herself in the mirror. _Why was she so damned nervous?_

19.58

The droid returned again with dinner dishes that exceeded any former precedent regarding variety and number. At any other given time, she would have been elated with all the fragrances, colours and flavors that were presented on the table. Too bad that her stomach was in knots now.

20.00 sharp.

He is there.

Always on time. A real soldier.

His face stern and his eyes cold, Hux stood there in a rigid posture, commanding as ever, wearing multiple layers of cloth, the spotless black uniform along with his imposing heavy greatcoat and his insulated boots.

With a decisive move he took his gloves off and put them on the table.

He always seemed to be followed by an aura, an air of superiority that made him as distant, as a man of absolute authority could be. Appearance, countenance, voice, all these were inextricable parts of his own self-creation. A ruler’s essence.

Rey was still in the refresher when he entered the chambers and she remained there watching him from the half-closed door. He inspected the room and when he didn’t catch sight of her, he took a look at the study to find out that she wasn’t there as well. He frowned.

Rey took a deep breath and made her way out of the refresher.

_Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Don’t fall._

At the revealing of her presence Hux’s expression slightly softened.

He observed her from top to bottom, taking his time on her cleavage and legs. He seemed rather satisfied with his choice.   

“You look….”

_Kriffing gorgeous_

“…good”, he managed to say in the end restraining any trace of emotion.

“Thank you”, Rey replied and flushed, not able to bring her head up to face him.

Hux took off his greatcoat and placed it over the back of his chair.

“Shall we?” he made a motion to start with their dinner.

“Yes, of course”.

For a few moments there was nothing else sounding but the distinctive noise of plates and spoons, serving and repositioning. Rey was relieved when she was able to fill her plate after a constant struggle to keep her long sleeves dipping in every dish.

Hux poured some red wine into his glass and then with a blink of a thought also poured some in her glass without asking.

There was however something he wanted to know.

“Did you like my presents?”

It was in her nature to be honest, so her response was nothing but that.

“Ι am not much of a dress person and I have never worn heels before…”

“You seem like you have forgotten something though”

“Still not wearing any underwear, I think that after all this time I ‘ll just quit wearing altogether”, and by that Rey laughed hard.

This was not actually the answer Hux had been waiting but upon hearing her sincere and strong laugh, a faint smile appeared on his mouth.

A few minutes passed by as his mind drifted to an alternate reality in which she was sitting right next to him instead of across and he could slip his hand beneath her short dress and between her warm thighs and….

“Did you meet with the Resistance leadership?”

…and then he was brought back down to earth.

She tried not to sound that much anxious or edgy but he knew better.

Restlessness was boiling inside her.

“So now we come to the question you have been dying to ask…”

His voice was biting and bitter and his face had once again stiffened. He didn’t answer right away.

_Let her simmer in suspense a bit._

He took a sip of his wine really slowly and then put the glass down gazing at her direction when he finally gave his reply.

“Not yet but soon”.

“I had to be briefed first. You know, someone kept me in a room doing nothing for 3 days”.

That last comment was followed by a crude smirk. She changed position in her seat annoyed.

“What are you going to do with them?”

“It depends on our negotiations”.

“I don’t believe negotiations matter to you, so I am repeating, what are you going to do with them?”.

Negotiations definitely didn’t matter to him. If Hux wanted something done, he wouldn’t care about negotiations or agreements or implications. Simple as that.

He didn’t reply but continued placidly to eat his food. Rey was getting furious, and her impatience was making matters worse.

“If you kill them, what happened between us yesterday will never happen again. Not at least with my consent”.

That one didn’t sound right.

Hux put his fork and knife down. Now _he_ was enraged.

“Is this a blackmail?”

_How dared she?_

“You know, I could have a line of girls outside my door waiting to get in my bed”

“I could switch one every night, every hour even”. He spat venomously.

An inappropriate answer matched to an inappropriate statement.

Rey became even more agitated.

Last night, when his arms embraced her and his lips were kissing her softly and endlessly he believed that she meant something to him, had she been that mistaken?

The thought of his suggestion actually taking place made her seethe with anger.

“Of course, I am sure there are many sluts that would like to fuck the Supreme Leader”

“By the way, you can give them that crap you sent me because I don’t want any of it”.

“I am keeping this dress though”. Rey imagined herself taking the dress off and shredding it to pieces. It would make a great fire. Then took her fork and stabbed her steak just as if she was piercing Hux’s vital organs.

Hux took pleasure at her overexaggeration and smiled again faintly. _She cared._

“I said I could, not that I would”.

_What is this, a game?_

Rey shook her head skeptical. There was nothing to be gained going down this path. She rested her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands.

_It was time they talked seriously._

If she wanted to get through to him she had to calm down and speak in a truthful but also courageous manner.

Every single word would have to count. Every thought conveyed should have an impact.

“Let’s get some things straight”, she said seriously and she was no longer angry or sad or even hopeful. Only truthful and courageous.

 “You have my attention”, Hux countered coldly and bent forward to cross his arms and lean them on the table in a defensive stance. 

She didn’t know how to do this but the tide had come and there was no going back.

 “When I probed into your mind..

..I saw everything,

..I felt everything”

Rey emphasized each word with meaning.

“I can say now with all the certainty I am allowed to, that I understand you”

“Do not be mistaken”

“Understanding does not mean justifying”

“Understanding does not mean forgiving”

He was tense again with eyes burning flames.

“I never asked for anyone’s forgiveness. Everything I ‘ve done is what I believed that had to be done and I would do it again. This is who I am”.

“That is your issue. I am merely stating how things stand from my perspective”

Hux clenched his jaw.

Rey shifted her gaze away for a moment but returned to focus back on him.

This was not going the way she wanted.

“Listen to me please…”, there was a soft and tender tone adding to her voice this time, reaching out to him.  

“After everything I ‘ve seen and sensed through you and with you, I cannot deny that I have feelings for you”

_Now **that** was something he wanted to hear. _

His stance relaxed though hints of wariness still remained on his body. 

“I like you, I mean...

..a lot…

..and…”

Rey was struggling. But it was not just struggle, it was conflict too. _How should she say that? The only way possible, out with it._

“I really want you”.

There. No big words or promises, just the plain truth.

“This will change if you kill the people I care about”

“It is not blackmail, its pure fucking logic, Armitage”

That last one came out with passion. Maybe a bit of indignation too.

“I suppose you wouldn’t have any romantic feelings about me if I killed all your stormtroopers, right?”

Rey’s question was actually rhetorical, so she went on finishing her outspoken thoughts.

“At this point however, it is your decision what you will do with the Resistance or me”.

The ball was in his court. Rey reclined in her chair. All she could do now was wait.  

Hux took another sip of his wine.

Her argument was valid. Hux would never get emotional about his troops the way Rey was about her fellow comrades but he respected them as they were his source of power. He would the least detest anyone who would eliminate his army.

He peered at her hazel sparkling eyes.

She had told him that the top was a lonely place. She was bloody wrong.

He would drag her up to the top with him and he would never be alone or empty anymore.

He already knew she would be a pain.

He could see it coming evidently; she would interfere with his every order regarding the Resistance, or the Republic remains or whatever it was, he had to decide for and speak her mind even if not asked. And if that wasn’t enough, she would brush her hair on his bed scattering droplets of wetness, taste his food and wear his clothes considering every aspect of that as natural.

And he would abide it. At least some of the times.

“I **might** , just **might** consider sparing them…”

_The bastard._

_He had already decided._

Rey wanted to step on her chair and start jumping like a 3year old on its parent’s mattress.

But Hux laid his cards on the table.

“Given certain conditions”

That cut her enthusiasm a bit but held on to consider his terms.  

“And what may that be?”

His first demand was an absolute one.

“You will not leave here. Ever”.

Actually, she could do that.

Especially if he gave her some freedoms. Rey wondered though, if by _here_ he meant _him_.

 _“_ What else?” He had said conditions, so there had to be more.

“You will have to be very nice to me”.

Rey suppressed a mischievous smile. She rose from her chair and strode to him, standing still just for a second before she sat on his lap. Her glance was playful and her curly hair smelled soap and freshness.

Rey placed her arms around his neck and Hux instantly locked his around her waist.

“In what way?” She asked with a fixed but yet solemn gaze on him.

“In every way possible”, he determined.

“I am not sure I understand”, she replied with a troubled expression pulling off her best acting performance.

“In this way?”

Rey lowered her head and as her lips parted she suckled gently his upper lip into her mouth. She remembered his taste and savored it.  

“Or in this way?”

With a smooth move she bent again but now she kissed the delicate skin of his earlobe and succumbed in nibbling it lightly.

“Hmm…mm”, he signed barely heard.

“Or maybe….it is this way?”

The tip of her tongue followed a trail down his neck to end up at its base - her favorite spot -and add another love bite.

While being licked Hux felt a tingle of excitement running through him that accelerated to a deep craving.

“All of the above”, he muttered in pleasure.  

“All of the above …. she repeated magnetized

…and something more…”

And then her fingers slipped down his chest and started to unfasten one by one his uniform’s buttons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, Hux took the clothes Rey wore, thats why she couldn't find them. He liked her smell on them..
> 
> Kindly leave kudos If you liked the story, it means a lot to me :)


End file.
